They're In Control Now
by Web-of-Knots
Summary: Look what I got my mits on! Not bad for a firstimer. its a Oneshot that i may add to but please don't pin me on it.


Disclaimer: I own neither Fruits Basket nor anything by CLAMP! I'm just having fun here and no prophet is being made so it would be useless for any bloke trying to sue me.

* * *

**They're In Control Now**

"Congratulations!!!!"

Music bursted from the orchestra, as the caterers started coming out with trays laden with little munchies. The air was full of joy as people separated in to their little groups, stopping now a then to talk it the bride and groom, now husband and wife.

"I'm so happy for you Tomoyo!"

"Thank you Sakura."

"Madam Li, please but my wife down. I'm the only one she is allowed to bounce with until after the honeymoon." Laughed a white haired man, as he took his wife hand and twirled her into his arms.

"Aya-chan, your going to have to learn to share you know, if were lucky, and because I know you, you'll have to compete with our children soon." Giggled Tomoyo Sohma as she placed a hand on her husband's cheeks.

" Yeah, and she has friends too. And since I was first, your gonna have to compete with me too." Laughed Sakura as her husband too joined her.

"But we don't want to share our pretty wives with anyone. Do we Ayame-san?"

"Heaven smite whoever touches my wife Syaoran-san."

"Oi! You people are going to give me a toothache with out that sugary stuff pouring from your mouths." Said a man in a kimono followed by a few other.

"Ayame!!! How did you get this place! It must have been a fortune. Shigure is sooo jealous so don't mind him." Bounced blonde haired 19 years old.

" I am not Momiji." Said Shigure as he went up behind the boy and gave him a little noogie.

Everyone who was watching the scene around them laughed.

"Brother! Tohru-san! Kyonkichi! You made it!"

The three, male who also possessed white hair, a brunette who stood next to him with a wide smile and an orange haired guy who was taller than the two, looked to see who had called.

"ITS KYO! Get it right you stupid snake!" Glared the guy with orange hair.

"Lay off my brother." Yuki said as he grabbed Kyo' s shirt collar before he could rush into Ayame' s face.

"Kyo! You promised you'd behave. Don't make me hug you. Yuki let him go." Tohru, the girl said as she smiles and walked up the guys to the group.

"Ooh, Tohru' s going to beat the two down!" Grinned Momiji as he wiggled out of Shigure' s hold to bounce in front of Tohru.

Over the year with living with in Shigure' s house with him, Kyo and Yuki. Tohru had asserted herself a little more. Due too the fact she was now at ease with them. She was still the meek blushing girl though. This was seen when her face lit up bright red as the group laughed.

"Soo…Ayame, how did you get this place to hold a wedding reception and have free catering?" Shigure said as he cocked his head to one side.

" That is something due to the fact my beautiful Tomoyo here knows people. This actually belongs to the landlord/friend/flatmate of Li-san."

"Who at this time requires your audience upstairs."

The group turned to the direction of the voice. Hatori Sohma standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Whatever for Ha-chan?"

"He just told me to get the Junishi and the Lis an Tohru-san." Then he started walking back up the stares, even with Shigure still trying to extract the information. The rest followed the two to the second door at the top and entered with the door closing behind the last.

As they entered the brightly lit room, seating themselves in the chairs, which were arranged in a circle, another person walked in. Dressed in a black male cheongsam, he strode over to the last empty chair and sat down. One can easily notice the mirth in his eyes as he sat there silently, making the anticipation heighten.

"Well?" Kyo drawled looking around. All the Junishi were here in this room and it just served as a reminder to him of him being the outcast. That and Kagura looked as if she was to pounce on him.

"That's rude Kyo-kun. Apologize to Saito-sama," Said a very effeminate male in a kimono.

" Its alright Ritsu-san. Anyway first I want to congratulate the young couple here."

Said couple looked at each other and Tomoyo blushed slightly as her husband reached to hold her hand.

"Next, Tomoyo-san, here in this envelope I give written consent as to be one of the male models in your company, with the agreements we've reached prior to all of this."

"Does that mean Saito-sama is Tomoyo-neechan's doll?" asked Kisa as she looked up to Hatsuharu from her position in his lap. Tohru giggled.

"More or less Kisa-chan." Syaoran answered.

" Says the one who'll be working by my side."

"Well she's more or less hooked everyone she knows to model her fashion line."

"Yep. Together with my wife, the Daidouji-Sohma partnership shall bring beauty to this world."

Insert enthusiastic claps from Shigure and Hatori who was dragged in and looked slightly harassed.

"Down dear."

"Yes honey." Ayame promptly sat down smiling at his own antics and his wife who played along.

"Anyway," waved Saito as he reached into his sleeve and produced a long box." This is a gift not only to the couple but also to the entire Sohma family.

Opening the box, there were 26 rings arranged into two rows. Each pair was set with matching stones and looked very delicate.

"With the demise of the previous head of the Sohma house and the help of our residential Card Mistress, I present to you, these rings. Each for a different member of the cursed."

"But there's more than thirteen…"

"I was getting to that Hiro-san. You see, as the head of house, the person in the position is able to wield immense power." Saito glanced over to Yuki before continuing. "With Akito-sama's death, the power is free, waiting for the next head to be born. These rings are the product of the power that has been crystallized. One for the inflicted, another for the one who is to be the mate of the inflicted. That way, the two can hug each other and other non-family members of the opposite sex without fear of changing."

Everyone except Sakura and Syaoran was stunned.

"You mean that me and Tomoyo can do everything in the Kama Sutra without me turning into a snake?"

Tomoyo slapped Ayame on the shoulder for his unabashed comment.

"Unless you want to, you will not change. I should have said full control over the curse instead of cure." Said Saito as he and Sakura handed the rings to their respective owners.

"Each of these has been engraved on the inside with the symbol of your animal." Said Sakura as she gave one to each Ayame and Tomoyo. "They can also shift to be an ear cuff at your prompting and for Hatori-san, you will no longer change into a seahorse."

" So what is my new form?" Hatori asked as he accepted a pair of rings from Saito.

"What is a seahorse grownup?"

"Wha! Hatori! You're going to be a dragon!" Momiji squealed bouncing around the doctor with the rings as ear cuffs already on.

"Exactly 50cm. from tail to whiskers is my calculations were right. And you'll have control over water since dragons don't like being at other being's beck and call." Saito said with a smirk.

"And you know this how?" Said Kureno, silently thanking the kamis he'll no longer turn into a chicken, literally.

"Ah…that's for me to know and you to find out." Came the reply, with a smile. " Now let's all go celebrate downstairs. Touya-san's cooking is not something to miss."

"All that part-timing at the restaurants did oniichan good."

The group laughed as they exited the room with new thoughts about their future.

"How do I know about dragons not liking orders? How do I indeed." Smirked Saito as he closed the door. Glancing at the shadow in front of him cast by the brighter light in the hall and the dark room that was just full of excitement.

"Saito-sama, are you coming?"

"Oh! Tohru-san, of course, just locking up. I'll catch up."

"Hai!" Tohru left. Pondering a moment at why Saito's shadow looked as if it had a tail but then dismissed it as it being the back of the cheongsam.

* * *

**Author's Note---------------**

Hajimemashite!

Boku wa David Evans.

Dozou yorushiku.

This is my first real attempt at a fanfic so please be gentle in your reviews. Tips on writing would help a lot since I'm more of a reader.

Please review!


End file.
